


Eddsworld Various Oneshots

by VylaTrix



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VylaTrix/pseuds/VylaTrix
Summary: Will include AU forms of the characters, and the canonical characters as well. Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Edd (Eddsworld)/Reader, Future Tord | Red Leader (Eddsworld)/Reader, future tom/reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Matt [Eddsworld] (#1)**

**:::::Part One:::::**

🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙  
Using the names this time so Fuck Off.   
🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙

Seeing the water-light reflect onto Matt's image as he stands there smiling at me....

Knowing that he planned all of this for some quality time to be spent tod.a.y-alone....

Just being here with me and proving that he really does care about me...

All of this-- the trip to the aquarium, the flowers and buying me lunch?-- has been amazing. It's been more than amazing!!! It's been so... fucking thoughtful. I smile, feeling completely giddy. I know that he probably just thinks of me as a friend... but I don't know. I might just be feeling a bit warmer about Matt now.

Matt combs his hand through his hair and turns--- taking his eyes off from the fish ---to meet my gaze.

"Hey, 💜? What do you say we go to the park after this?" Matt suggests.

"I think that sounds great." I hum.

I pull out my phone and look at the time.  
6.23. .PM

"Wow... yikes."

Matt comes around to my side.  
"What is it? What's wrong?"

I show him the time.

"...So?" He questions.

"Are you sure you want us to go out to a park when it'll be dark out soon?"

"Ah, 💜, it's not just <any> old park."

"It's not?"

Matt shakes his head, "Nope! I was thinking, you know, we go to Blossom park.-- How's that sound?"

"Um, ok...."

"Just 'Um-Ok'?"

"No! I meant to say that--- well-- how did you know that I love that park?"

He shrugs, smugly, "Lucky guess?"

I scoff, "Yeah right!"

We share a laugh and Matt offers his arm to me.

"Shall we?"

I hum a note and nod my head, joining arms with him.

Matt guides us both down the rest of the Aquarium and we finish up. Once we're done for .to.da.y, we head out to the parking lot and find the car.

I get in passenger seat and Matt drives.

On the way to Blossom park, I can't help but zone out to the cd we have playing on the stereo.

Spoiler alert.

It's a love song.

I listen to it in the background, while thinking about Matt. How he helped me get out of the house,... and away from Tord, who was really starting to make me stress.

I look over at Matt as he drives and bite the inside of my cheek. He notices me staring out of the corner of his eye and glances over.

"What's up?"

I shake my head.

"Something wrong?" He frets.

I almost jump in my seat.

"What? No! Nothing is wrong at all...."

"Are you sure?"

I chuckle, reaching over and placing my hand on his leg, out of worry that if I do it against his arm I might throw him off.

"I'm having a great time .to.d.ay, Matt."

I pause.

"So, thank you."

Matt seems to ease up upon hearing these words. He relaxes into his seat, which I feel through his leg.

....

And then it dawns on me that I have my hand on his thigh. Matt chuckles, looking my way.

"Are you ok, 💜? Your face is beet red!"

"I'm f-fine."

"Then why are you blushing??"

I remove my hand and it dawns on him. He too starts madly blushing.

"O-oh. Right." He coughs.

Silence falls over us as the CD ends. Neither one of us speaks. Matt just continues to drive and we both keep quiet...

But if I'm being honest here, I literally have no regrets.

(End part one)


	2. Tom !Egyptian Au! (#2)

**TOM !Egyptian Au!**

_Idea 2_

  
💎💎💎💎💎💎💎💎💎💎💎💎💎

(Y/n) sat in bed with her knees up to her chest. It felt weird to be back in her old room. It felt... almost disturbed upon her return. She had expected to never see it the same way again. Or at all, if we're being honest here. But right now, there was a heavy feeling looming over her.

(Y/n) was feeling completely wrecked ever since that morning. She didn't want her room. She didn't want her things, or her crown. None of that mattered.

What she really wanted ...

...Was Tom.

She wanted to tell him that she was sorry. (Y/n) ... was so so very sorry. She should never have blamed him back at the desert. If only she could apologize.

📼📼📼📼📼📼📼📼📼📼📼📼📼  
([Y/n]'s PoV)  
📼📼📼📼📼📼📼📼📼📼📼📼📼

I hold my knees closer to me, as these tears continue to stain my cheeks. I wish I knew where he went, so that I could apologize for the awful things I said to him...

I shiver in the darkness of my room, unsure of what to do...

I hear a soft whisper come from the window. I don't bother to look. Nothing's going to make toda.y better... and at this point I really don't care.

"(Y/n)!!"

However, upon hearing my name, I huff a breath and look over. My eyes widen as I lock gazes with Tom. 

"Tom!? Wha -- What are you doing at my window?! Where have you been!?"

Tom glances behind him in a panic, before looking back at me.

"I'll explain everything! Just let me in!!"

I rush over and pull him in. He climbs in through the gap and falls to the floor. I kneel down beside him and reach for his hand. He's completely winded, and it looks like he's been in a fight.

"Tom... what happened to you??" I fret.

He doesn't say anything. He looks at me with big, sad and sorry eyes, before he grabs me by the shoulders and drags me into a hug.

"I don't know, (Y/n). One minute I'm walking to the well for something to drink, and the next I've been on the run for days."

He pulls away and cups my cheek.

"Tom, you're not making any sense..." I frown.  
"What do you mean 'on the run'?" 

"Exactly as it sounds. Apparently Tord isn't through with us yet. He's hired dozens of assassins to come find us. To kill us."

"And why didn't you tell me sooner???"

Tom sighs, "I-I-I did! I tried! But they knew my every plan to try to see you again! They kept ...cutting me off."

His thumb brushes across my cheek.

"You've been crying. . ." He notices.

"I know..."

I lean into his touch, missing his warmth. 

"Why are you crying..?"

I take in a deep breath.  
Here goes nothing.

"Tom. . . I'm so sorry about what happened in the desert."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blamed you for what Tord did to us. It wasn't your fault. You were just defending yourself when he threw you into the accusation."

I start to sob over my words.

"A-and I just want you to know that I can never st-stay mad at you...! I really, really miss you!"

Tom cuts me off by placing his lips on mine. I instantly melt into the embrace, wrapping my arms around his neck. He cups my cheek and holds me with his other arm.

When we pull away after a heavy make out session, he looks deep into my eyes and smiles lopsidedly.

"I really miss you too."

This earns him a crying laugh. He pulls me closer and presses his forehead to my own. I hug him next, never wanting to let go.

💎💎💎💎💎💎💎💎💎💎  
FIN (?)


End file.
